


With This Mark

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Of Wolves and Men [1]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Bestiality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was never any intent to kill her; the granddaughter would come into her time soon enough, and at her majority she would have to come live with the wood witch, her grandmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Mark

He didn't kill her.

There was never any intent to kill her; Wolf was one of a rare breed of sentient canine wandering through the magic forest, and the girl's grandmother was one of the few witches able to communicate with him. She spun tales of her pretty granddaughter, living outside of the woods in the village, her parents ignorant of the magic in her blood. The granddaughter would come into her time soon enough, and at her majority she would have to come live with the wood witch. Her parents wouldn't be able to deny her power forever.

Wolf was aware of Red walking through the forest to visit her grandmother, who had fallen ill. She smelled ripe and ready, nearly at her majority, at a rise in her power. She was fertile, very, very female, and Wolf was suddenly aware of a deep longing he hadn't felt before. He trotted up beside the girl, making conversation. She was so innocent of the magicks in the forest, she didn't seem to realize she had Beast Speech the same way her grandmother did. She talked as if he had lips, as if his questions were from an ordinary mortal.

He led her down a different path, and she didn't even notice the change until the trees seemed to change shape around her. Red didn't know the way to her grandmother's house any longer, never having explored the forest, and Wolf offered to take her on a tour. She readily agreed, not understanding why she always felt at home within the forest more than in the village. Wolf knew, and he longed to be the one to tell her. But no, her grandmother would have to tell her that secret.

Red grew tired and footsore, and Wolf led her beside a stream to rest. She drank of its clear water, ate of the berries that grew nearby. Wolf told her of the forest, of his love for the wild things there, of running and _feeling,_ and the girl sighed with want. The village was staid and tired, not a place she felt like she belonged.

She welcomed his soft muzzle against her face, the touch of his tongue along her neck in a soothing caress. She buried her hands in his fur, sighing contentedly as he continued to lick and stroke. Before long he moved to her breasts, firm and young, peaking beneath his nuzzling, then down between her legs where she was smelling oh so interesting and delicious. He lapped at her delicately at first; she was a maiden, innocent of all things. Only when she spread her legs wider for him, pulling at his fur and urging him to continue did Wolf press in harder, licking at her folds and secret places. He continued, devouring her juices and breathing in the scent of her until she cried out sharply. Red fell against the forest floor limp and trembling, gasping for breath.

Before she could protest, Wolf marked her thighs with his teeth. It was his sign of possession and protection, that Red would be his any time she walked in the forest.

He didn't kill her. His mark meant they were mated.


End file.
